On the Brink
by xSCE94x
Summary: Ice. That was her passion. To manipulate it and make it her own. Elena Gilbert had been ice skating from a young age, but her parents died. Knowing it was the only thing that made her, she stuck at it. When she gets a new coach and has the privellage of dealing with her son, she doesn't know what road crash has entered her life. Can something other than ice win her heart over?
1. Chapter 1

The clean cut blades hit the ice with a scrape as she landed a clean triple axel in perfection. The crowd roared in amazement as she threw in another triple axel, knowing she was pushing it to the limit. The girl came to a stop as she dug her toe pick onto the ground and raised her arms to the ceiling with a cheeky grin on her face. The whole building raised to their feet applauding and whistling for the young brunette. Turning to the judges, she bowed her head in a thank you as she skated off the ice, towards her parents.

"Mom!" Little Elena shrieked with happiness as she hugged her tight, Miranda laughing and hugging her back as she lifted her off of her feet.  
"You did brilliant out there sweetie." Miranda told her, a smile on her face as she squeezed her, drawling a giggle out the little brunette.  
"Well done sweetheart. You blew away the crowd." Grayson told her, taking her from Miranda as he gave her a tight hug.  
"Thank you daddy!" Elena smiled as she placed her back on her feet and she sat down, taking a gulp of her water.  
"What a show today. So many talented skaters out there, but who will be taking our 1st, 2nd and 3rd, so that they can move on to the Finals?" Davidson asked, with a smile.

Grayson and Miranda sat on either side of Elena, looking around as the rest of the skaters were with their parents, or either touching up their make-up. The brunette licked her lips as she watched the other skaters. She had skated the hardest she had ever skated since she began Figure Skating. Today was one of those days, like she felt it would be the last time she would skate again. It was a day, where you didn't know what was going to happen because it was so un-predictable. The feeling she had deep down... was right.

* * *

The results began coming up for each skater, some skaters running off in tears because they hadn't made the cut, their parents chasing after them. Elena stood staring at the board as she had changed out of her skates and into her pumps. Hope. It was building inside of her. She had to make it, she just had to. She tried her hardest, she worked her ass off to get where she was. Tracing her lower lip in anticipation, she went wide eyed when she seen her name and scores hitting high chart, meaning she had come first place.

"I won!" Elena shrieked in happiness, jumping up and down, clapping as everyone clapped, happy that the brunette had once, since she had boggled their minds with her skills.  
"You did it!" Miranda grinned as Davidson jogged over, smiling down at her and placed the sash over her head and gave her flowers with her trophy.  
"Thank you!" The brunnette grinned, looking around as people took pictures of her and the most memorable moment of her life.

* * *

Only 15 and she felt as if the world was at her feet. Her mom and dad were talking in the front as she was in the backseat, her feet up as she stared out the window, watching the falling snow. Christmas was always a special time to her, tomorrow would be Christmas and that would be it. Another unforgettable Christmas. Smiling, she looked at her mom and dad.

"What are you thinking about back there miss?" Grayson asked, reaching into the back as he tickled her, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Stop bullying her, she just became a little winner." Miranda told him, smiling big as he grinned.  
"Yeah daddy! Stop! Your bullying the child!" Elena told him, laughing as he continued tickling her.  
"Grayson, watch out!"

The car swerved as it hit black ice and the car broke into a spinning wreck as Elena screamed, hitting her head on the window and the car broke through the barrier, heading off of the Bridge. The last thing she seen was the look of worry on her mom's face and the black water, the that was when it all ended.

* * *

"Elena...?"

Looking up from the ice, she seen Mrs Salvatore in front of her and rubbed her chest, smiling softly. She was thinking about it again, drifting off into dream world and thinking about what was. Shaking her head, she grabbed her diary and wrote down some dates as she passed it over to her and gave her the biggest smile that she could master at that moment.

"Sorry Mrs Salvatore, my mind is elsewhere. Thank you for coming. I can't wait until we start training together." Licking her lips, she hugged herself lightly.  
"Hey, what did I say? Call me Clarissa sweetie." Smiling, her blue eyes sparkled as she lifted her bag, "I'll see you monday morning, 6am sharp."  
"You got it... thank you." Elena gave her a gentle smile as she watched her walk out.

Letting out a shaky breath, she slowly stepped onto the ice and glided along the ice, deep in thought. Why did she think she could do this? Without them especially? She couldn't do this. Skating along, she began skating backwards and took a deep breath, lunging for a triple axel, but as she landed, she angled it wrong and fell flat on her front, causing her to moan in pain. Closing her eyes, tears began to leak as she shook her head. She needed her parents, she needed them to be able to win the championship, she needed them to keep her heart content. Slowly pushing herself up, she winced in pain, looking at her finger and seen that it had dislocated. Just what she needed. Looking around the ice rink, she cradled her hand and nodded slowly. She had to get herself together. This is what she always wanted and what her parents wanted, she was going to do everything in her power to win it for them.

* * *

"God, what the hell did you do now?" Caroline asked in concern, looking at her bandaged finger as Elena shrugged softly. "Just dislocated it, no big deal, I landed an axel wrong." Licking her lips, she took a bite of her apple and looked around, surveying the field. "So you met your new coach?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, taking a bite into her sandwich as she looked over at her. "It's Mrs Salvatore." Elena told them, licking her lips, cleaning the drip of apple juice. "As in Damon's Salvatore's mom? Seriously?" The blonde went wide eyed, her blue eyes full of excitement "Hey, maybe I can take a chance with him." "Oh yeah, good luck with that." Bonnie told her with a roll of the eye.

Elena gave them a grin and shook her head as she pushed herself up from the bench, swinging her leg over as she walked on over to the bin, tossing her apple in, only to collide with a hard body when she turned on her heel. Gasping in shock, she looked up, her brown eyes meet familiar blue electric ones.

"Damon." She greeted, brushing herself down, knowing it was never good when he wanted to talk.  
"Listen Gilbert, I heard my mom is your skating coach. I swear down, if you mess her about and don't take this seriously, I'll make your life a living hell." He warned her.  
"Oh Damon, grow up and get over yourself." Pushing past him, she gasped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.  
"I mean it. I'll be there if I have to, making sure you do what you gotta do." His grip on her wrist loosened as he looked at her finger, "Looks like someone has to keep an eye."  
"It's a dislocation, you'd know if you tried a sport and BEFORE you mention it, fucking your whores does NOT count." Tugging her arm away from his grip, she walked off.

"What did you say to him? He's watching you like a hawk." Caroline frowned, looking at him as he looked Elena over and walked off.  
"I said nothing, he was just talking about his mom, no biggie." Rubbing her hands together, she smiled at them, "So movie night?"  
"Hell to the yeah." Bonnie winked.

* * *

"Come on Elena." The brunette whispered to herself as she skated forward as fast as she could, gliding across the ice. She had to do this, if she messed it up again, she seriously needed her head examining. Closing her eyes, she skated backwards and took a deep breath as she threw herself up and came down, landing the trip axel halfway, but she slipped onto her back and hit her head against the ice, letting out a moan in pain as she felt the thump in her head.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Not being able to lift her head, because of the pain, she moaned and waved her hand.  
"Go away Damon. I'm not in the mood." Holding her hand to her head, she let out a breath as he dropped his bag on the chair, walking down the stairs.  
"Are you hurt? Elena...? Are you hurt?" He stepped onto the ice, rushing over to her and nearly made it, until he slipped, causing her to laugh weakly.  
"God, what the hell are you doing...? No shoes on the ice doofus" Elena questioned, trying to stop laughing, since it hurt her head.  
"Trying to help you insatiable women." Slowly placing his hands on the back of her neck, he lifted slowly, "Easy... you look like you hit your head hard."  
"Mmhmm." She murmured in agreement, slowly sitting up with him.  
"Right. Good. One step at a time." He looked to the back of her head, "I need to check it out, come on."

He stood up slowly and bent down, lifting her into his arms with ease as he carefully made his way off the ice, not wanting to fall again, especially while he was holding Elena in his arms. She closed her eyes, her head feeling like it was being hit by a baseball bat again and again, no break in between. Setting her down on the chair, he kneeled in front of her.

"Right. Can you open your eyes...?" Damon asked, looking through his backpack as she opened one eye.  
"Good enough?" Amusement seeped through her voice as he rolled his eyes.  
"Always sarcastic Gilbert, now open up or I'll make you." He told her, holding the small torch in his hand.  
"Yeah yeah." Opening her eyes, she blinked, ignoring the throbbing as he slowly shined the light in her eyes, looking carefully, "What are you doing? Do you know what your doing?"  
"Of course I DO. Jeez Elena, how long have you known me? Do you even know what I'm pursuing?" He raised an eyebrow, feeling the back of her head slowly.  
"Nope, never really cared to ask, the first real long conversation we had was today, sooo no." Closing her eyes again, she breathed through the pain.  
"Women these days. I'm pursuing a doctor." He massaged her neck slowly, chewing his lip, "Is your head bad?"  
"Mmhm... th... that i...is int..eresting." Licking her lips, she relaxed at the feelings and nodded slightly, "Probably... just the shock, ya know? I'm always getting injured on the ice."  
"So I see." He looked at her finger, "Have you had that looked at?"  
"Yeah, just have to keep this on for a while, just to make sure I don't get any bruising, yada yada, doctors are pricks," Clearing her throat, she blushed, "No offence or anything."

He stopped moving his fingers on the back of her head, giving her a stern look, a smirk sitting on his lips as he moved his fingers to her neck, feeling for any possible damage. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes again, knowing if she had them open, she'd just stare at him and that wouldn't result in well being since he'd jumpable and regrettable at the same time.

"Thank you." She murmured softly, "Much better, just some tablets and I'll be good to go."  
"Good. I better let my mom in on what a clutz you are." Getting up, he took his torch throwing it into his backpack and picked it up, "Stay of the ice unless your within company, right?"  
"Sir." Getting up, she took her skates off, packing them into her bag as she slipped on her pumps and slowly walked out with him to the car park.  
"Actually, you shouldn't driving." Damon teased as she nudged him.  
"Oh, screw off." She laughed lightly, going over to her car and threw her bag into the back as she slipped into the drivers seat.  
"Hey, I don't mind screwing." He winked and laughed.  
"Pig!" She shook her head, smiling and pulled out of the car park, driving off, but not before seeing the look of accomplishment on Damon's face. What did she make of that?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, another new story, let me know what you think :D Sorry it's been so long, college is kicking my ass :D

Shauna  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was different. When the encounter happened in the rink a few weeks ago with Damon, she expected everything to go back to normal. Surprisingly, that was not the case. Ever since that, he would always talk to her in school, whether it be in the hall, during lunch or in class. It wasn't a dramatic change. But Elena noticed it, especially Caroline since she was jealous.

"Elena!" Mrs Salvatore scolded and rubbed her face as she skated over to her.  
"Sorry." She replied quickly, snapping out of her thoughts. God, what was with her lately?  
"Where is your head at honey?" JUST THINKING ABOUT YOUR SON.  
"Nowhere," She answered timidly, licking her lips, "School is just really kicking my ass right now."  
"Your first competition is THIS saturday Elena. I need to know that your ready for it, because at the moment, you aren't showing it."  
"No no no! I am VERY ready. I promise. I'm more than ready. Throw anything at me, I'll do it. I am ready Mrs Salvatore, please don't pull me out."  
"Hmmm, let's get on with it then. 3 laps, go." She told her as Elena nodded with a soft smile and began skating her laps.

* * *

Damon entered the rink, knowing he had to meet his mom as they were going out afterwards. Looking around, a smile lit his face as he seen Elena skating around, his mom shouting at her in the process. Chuckling lightly, he closed the door quietly and made his way down the stairs, the whole time his eyes on the beautiful brunette who had seem to suffocated his mind since their little encounter. She excited him, that was for sure. Sitting down, he dropped his backpack and kicked his legs up onto the next seat down, watching Elena skate closely.

"Elena!" Mrs Salvatore snapped again, "Your off in your thinking world again. What are you thinking about?"  
"Sorry again! Uhh... nothing... at... all." She replied with a soft smile, sticking her pick into the ice, stopping.  
"Uh huh, you said that for the past 20 times. Alright, I want my triple axel. Now."  
"Right. Triple Axel."

Elena skated around again, trying to concentrate. Why couldn't she keep her mind off of the blue eyed god? Skating faster, she slowed down slightly, preparing for the spin and jumped into the air spinning as she landed the triple axel successfully, causing her to laugh and grin like an idiot. Thank god. If Mrs Salvatore had seen her screw that up, there would be no competition. Hearing a wolf whistle, she looked around startled, slipping in the process as she seen the blue eyed god that had been on her mind all day sitting in one of the rows, smirking happily.

"Damon, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Mrs Salvatore asked with a smile, they same blue eyes flashing with a glint.  
"Were going out remember? Thought I'd come meet you and... make sure Gilbert isn't causing you much trouble." Damon smirked as he looked over at Elena, seeing her blush and look away.  
"She's being a doll. She just needs to get her head out of the clouds."  
"Sorry.: Elena muttered, pushing herself up slowly, feeling her behind numb from the ice and looked up at Damon, licking her lips.  
"Suggestion Gilbert?" Grinning, he watched as a blush rose to her cheeks and he looked his his mom, "When your ready momma."  
"Well, I believe were all done for today. Are you okay with that Elena?" Mrs Salvatore smiled.  
"Perfecty okay with it." Skating over to the edge, she slowly climbed off the ice and collapsed into the chair as Mrs Salvatore got off the ice also, disposing of the skates.  
"Ready to go honey?"  
"Sure ma. Hey Lena, why don't you come with us?" Damon smirked, placing his hands behind his head, knowing it would drive her mad.  
"That's a wonderful idea. Will you Elena?"  
"Uh.. I... uhm... h.. homework! Yes, I have LOTS of homework." Elena told them hurridly, swallowing.  
"Homework? Now now Lena... Im in all your classes and WE do not have homework."

Looking over at him, she turned a dark shade of red as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. He'd caught her out and he knew it. He was playing it out all along, waiting for her to come up with an excuse and of course, he had a comeback. Taking her skates off, she pulled her uggs on as she tucked everything into her bag and pulled it over her shoulder, seeing that Mrs Salvatore and Damon were waiting for an answer.

"Uhm... sure, I'd love to." Elena told them, giving Damon a glare as he licked his lips, winking and got up from the chair.  
"Oh wonderful. Let's go out for dinner huh?" Smiling at them, she walked out as Elena followed slowly, punching Damon in the arm.  
"You dick." She frowned at him as he smirked and lifted his bag over his shoulder.  
"Next time, think about what your going to say before you do. You know Im in ALL your classes."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her temple, grinning as she rolled her eyes with a blush and leaned against him, following him outside, until they got to the car where she elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to groan in pain, giving her a look. Smirking, she got in the back of the car as Damon followed suite, after recovering his dignity.

* * *

Moving across the booth, she made room for Damon as his mom sat opposite them, smiling big as she grabbed a menu, having a look. Elena put her phone onto vibrate, placing it on the seat next to her as she stretched, muscles twitching. Ice skating was going to kill her. Moaning, she looked over at Mrs Salvatore, watching her read the menu, her eyes soon moving to the blue eyed god sitting next to her, who winked and had a look around himself.

"What do you two fancy?" She asked, giving Elena the menu as she had a look and bit her lip.  
"Uhh... salad?" Elena shrugged softly, chewing her lip.  
"Oh please, if your order that I'll kill you myself." Damon told her, drumming his fingers on the table as he smirked at her.  
"I'd LOVE to see you try Salvatore. I can eat what I want."  
"Try? No trying sweetheart, I'd knock you down in a second and yes you can, but not rabbit food and DON'T even mention your weight, or me and you will have a bigger problem."

She scowled at him, looking back at the menu to pick something else as Mrs Salvatore watched them, a smile spreading across her face. Well blow her down, she never seen it before. Not between them two, not in a million years would she think about it. Watching them interact, she laughed softly, causing them to look at her.

"What's funny mom?" Damon questioned, snatching the menu from Elena as she glared at him.  
"Nothing honey, have you two decided now or am I going to wait forever.?"  
"I think me and Miss Elena Gilbert will have a MASSIVE pile of chips and a burger."  
"What? No!" Elena told him, wide eyed.  
"Sounds good, I'll order."

Mrs Salvatore got up, smiling at the two as she walked away quickly, before they started scowling at eachother. Elena lifted her hand, wacking Damon on the shoulder as he laughed, rubbing it with a fake wince as he smirked.

"Now now, easy. Don't bruise the body." He told her with a laugh.  
"Your a dick." She told him, narrowing her eyes.  
"A dick you would like to pale." Damon raised an eyebrow suggestively as she brought her hand up again. Wack!. "Would you stop doing that!?"  
"Stop being a... idiot then." She told him, turning her attention away from him as she read the dessert menu."  
"Seriously, you don't have fat food, but NO, I'll just stare at the dessert menu."  
"Better than staring at you." She muttered quietly, looking at the pictures of ice cream sundae's.  
"Nothing is better than staring at me."  
"You keep telling yourself that."

Hearing her phone buzz, she swivelled on the seat, grabbing her phone as she brought it up, reading a text from Caroline. Damon watched her reading the text and moved closer, resting his chin on her shoulder as he read the text. The brunette inhaled deeply, catching his aftershave, causing her to grin.

"Party tonight then? We could go after this..." Damon spoke, thinking about it.  
"Yeah, that sounds great." Elena replied.

Caroline was having a party and the whole school was invited. It was going to be buzzing. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing that was going to be buzzing. Elena looked over her shoulder at Damon, butterflies in her stomach as he winked at her. Oh that's right, she was the other thing buzzing.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry if it's bad, I wanted to get it out before tomorrow :) Hope you like it :)

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The house was buzzing with atmosphere. Cars parked across the lawn, all along the street. Turns out when Caroline had said the whole school, she meant the whole school. His blue eyes scanned the road, taking his time, hoping to find an empty spot where he could park his car. God forbid he got a scratch on this car, he'd kill himself or his mom might just do it for him. Though, he could speed, do a spin and hope for the best parking job ever. The unfortunate circumstances that he would crash, throwing him AND Elena into the hospital. He didn't really want to get in a crash anyway with the brown eyed beauty sitting in the passenger seat of HIS car. He'd never forgive himself. Well either would his mother, or Caroline, or Bonnie. Just a very LONG list. Shaking his head to himself, he laughed as she looked over at him, her eyebrows furrowing as she tilted her head, studying him.

"What's so funny over there?" Elena smiled, biting her lip.  
"Ya know," Clearing his throat, he ushered ahead of him, "All these idiots that can't park. Need to retake their driving lessons."

Elena narrowed her eyes softly, trying to read him as he kept his eyes on the road, emotions running through his eyes. A smile finally formed on her face as she laughed and shook her head, looking away. Pulling into an empty spot, he checked himself in the mirror and licked his lips, looking over at her with a grin to die for.

"So, ready to go wild Gilbert?" Damon questioned, wiggling his eyebrows as a blush grew on her cheeks.  
"Uh, wild isn't in my term of phrases. But we'll see." Patting his leg, she opened the door quickly, practically jumping out since she needed the air.

Rubbing her arms, she took a deep breath as she looked at the house, hearing the music bursting out of the windows as drunk teenagers fell over the lawn play fighting. Feeling an arm around her waist, she jumped slightly, looking to the side of her too see Damon and gave him a soft smile as he lead her across the lawn and inside to the animal pit. The music pounded through her ears as she bit her lip, looking around. Yup, half of the school were here, all the ones she didn't know, all the ones she didn't like and only the few that she new. Obviously Damon would know most of them, Mystic Falls toyboy. As a crowd moved into them, she seperated herself from him quickly and made her way through everyone, looking around for Caroline, Matt or Bonnie. Shimmying through the gap to get into the kitchen, she stumbled in as she seen them all standing around the island, playing a shot game.

"There's the girl of question!" Matt slurred with a lazy grin as she bit her lip.  
"Hey..guys." Stepping towards the counter, she smiled softly, lifting a shot as she knocked it back.  
"That a girl!" Bonnie laughed, knocking back another one as she wiped her mouth with her hand, "Where've you been anywhere?"  
"No where. Just...took my time getting here. No rush, hmmm?"

The brunette shrugged, lifting another shot as she swallowed it, wincing at the after kick. She was confused. Beyond confused. What did she feel for Damon? She knew he was an arrogant, big headed, cocky ass guy, but, why was she feeling so...odd? Shivering, she lifted another shot, swallowing it as she poured herself a vodka and coke. Matt fell into her as she shrieked, trying to grip onto the counter, but failed, stepping back into a bucket of ice as she fell onto her back with a groan.

"She fell over!" Tyler called out with a laugh as he pulled Caroline close, kissing her.  
"And giving her a hand would have been the RIGHT thing to do." A new voice came as Elena's eyes opened, her gaze locking onto a deep blue one.  
"I'm okay." She murmured softly as he placed his hands under her arms and pulled her up.  
"Why'd you rush off?" Damon frowned, looking at her, searching her face as she went to speak, but nothing came out.  
"Yo Salvatore. If YOU have nothing to say to my girl, your not needed here." Bonnie told him with a laugh as she downed her drink.  
"Damon..."  
"I get it. I'm not needed here." A smirk grazed his lips, his eyes turning a darker blue as he walked out, leaving Elena staring after him.

Shit.

* * *

The party was in full stream. Everyone was having a great time, pissed out of their head, oblivious to the world outside the four walls. Everyone was either having sex or trying to have sex. It was one of those parties unfortunately. Everyone was just lost in the atmosphere of it. Especially the brunette who's mind was in a trance.

**Too much light in this window, don't wake me up**  
**Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup**  
**If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss**  
**I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips**

Finishing off her drink, she licked her lips, leaving everyone else too it and moved out of the kitchen, moving into the living room as she looked at everyone, not knowing where to look. Most people were also dancing, or grinding in this case in the middle of the room. Girls, Guys. They had it going on. They were enjoying themselves.

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up**  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me..**

**Don't wake me up **  
**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me..**

Feeling someone grab her, she gasped, ready to let out a full blown scream and panic but was spun around, only to be met by an intense pair of blue eyes. Staring into them she didn't know what to do. She felt dazed. Looked in his eyeline. Like a target that had to be persued until they had been dealt with. How would the deal be  
settled in this case?

**So much life in the city, you won't believe**  
**Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep**  
**If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed**  
**Tell me what is the music, inside my head**

"How much have you had to drink?" Damon called over the music, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Not enough apparently!" Elena answered, shouting back as he moved his hands to her upper arms.  
"Why's that, hmmm?"  
"Because your still there." She frowned as if she were talking to him.  
"Of course I'm still here. I'm not a fragment of your imagination ya know?"  
"No not here. But here." She answered, ushering towards her head as she moved away, "Nevermind. I know what I mean, so I'll talk to myself."

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up **  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me..**

**Don't wake me up **  
**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me..**

As she went to walk away, Damon grabbed her hand, tugging her back as she lost her step and fell against him, gripping his shirt, feeling as if the world was spinning  
and she was going to fall over. Blinking, she stared up at him with her chocolate doe eyes, causing him to sigh as he tucked her hair behind her ear, being gentle.

"Little troublemaker. Never pick the simple ones." He murmured to himself, lifting her into his arms, as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Never pick the simple ones? What does that mean? Did he pick her? For what exactly? She didn't know she needed picking for anything. Uh, she was too high on no sleep and a lot of alcohol intake. It was NOT the right time to think. Licking her lips, she leaned her head against his chest, letting out a small breath, feeling her consciousness wavering.

**I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,**  
**I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you**

**Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up **  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me..**

**Don't wake me up **  
**Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up**  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Don't wake me..**

* * *

Rolling onto her side, she was in a deep sleep. Her mind at peace. She felt like she was on cloud nine. But wait, wasn't she just on cloud zilch? Lifting her head in a rush, she held her neck and looked around the room with a frown. Where the hell was she? Looking over at the bedside cabinet, she seen the clock reading 03:00am. Letting out a quiet moan, she was about to close her eyes again until a picture on the side caught her attention. Was that...Damon? Going wide eyed, she sat up quickly and looked behind her to see Damon fast asleep, small snores leaving him as she looked around the room, holding her head.

Nope. It didn't happen. She didn't sleep with him. Surely, even drunk she wasn't that stupid. Rubbing her face, she looked down at herself, seeing that she was still dressed and let out a small sigh of relief as she pushed herself off of the bed and pulled the covers back over Damon, trying to be quiet. She needed to get out of here.

"Quiet." Elena whispered to herself, slipping on her flats as she looked over at Damon, a small sigh escaping her lips, "Goodnight Damon."

Walking to the door, she looked back again, looking at the empty place in the bed she had left as she left it all behind her, walking out. The weirdest thing was, she  
had never felt so safe and still when she left, she felt like she was walking into the face of danger.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :) Sorry it's short.

Shauna  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette glided across the ice, her eyes closed as she slipped into a world of thoughts. People use to tell her that when you skate, you feel free. She use to laugh it off, she thought they were crazy. Now having experience it herself, she couldn't help but agree. They were right. Just being here now, her life on the line to become what she wants, made her nervous. Made her think of her future.

The feeling of the ice under her feet, the coolness seeping up from it. The feeling she got when she glided it felt like she was flying. She felt like she was in the air, enjoying the wind against her face. It was just...being able to have the skill. The skill to skate was enough for her and such a privilege to have. She never wanted to lose the feeling.

Digging her pick into the ice, she came to a dead stop and let out a breath, finally opening her eyes after a while. She winced, holding her hand in front of her eyes, the brightness hurting her eyes. She'd forgotten that she'd had her eyes shut for such a long time. Hearing applause, she looked around, seeing Mrs Salvatore and smiled big, bowing.

"That's perfect Elena, just perfect. Your going to be ready for the competition in two weeks time."  
"Thank you for helping me and for not...giving up on me. It means a lot," She tucked her hands into her pockets, "Since, I don't really have anyone else."  
"Oh honey, you don't have to thank me. It's been a pleasure being your coach, you have been amazing. Your a good girl."

Hearing vibrating and music, Elena looked up, seeing her phone lighting up. Frowning, she skated to the edge as fast as she could without tumbling and climbed off of the ice and she climbed up the steps, trying to balance herself. Lifting the phone, she looked at the caller ID and bit her lip as she seen Damon's name on screen. Oh he was going to be mad.

"Hello?" Elena greeted, her voice light and airy.  
"You left." He spoke into the phone.  
"I know...I did. I...needed to get home, practice and all."  
"You could have woke me Lena." Damon told her an obvious frown on his face.  
"Damon, you REALLY want to do this now? Over the phone? Now?"  
"I don't see a better time, do you?"

The brunette almost swooned inside at the sound of his voice. He was driving her crazy. Looking over, she seen Mrs Salvatore looking over at her and watching her closely. Turning back around, she swallowed and rubbed her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. God, she just wanted to see him and jump him. That was bad.

"Look, can we do this later? I'm at practice with your mom?"  
"When then?" He asked, his voice husky as she closed her eyes.  
"When I'm NOT with your mom." She whispered in response, sound defeated.  
"Can I see you later?"  
"I can't. I'm out with my friends."  
"Of course you are. Whenever you have time for me then."

The line went dead with a beep as she pulled the phone away, staring at it. Sadness creeped up inside of her. He was mad AGAIN. Holding the phone to her chest, she sighed sadly. She needed to go and see him, tell him how she felt. Maybe she should have woke him up this morning. She could go and see him tonight, but her friends?

"Everything okay?" Mrs Salvatore asked.  
"Oh," Forgetting she was there, she smiled, turning to her, "Yeah, everything is good."  
"That was my son, yes?"  
"Y..yes. Look, Mrs Salvatore...I.."  
"Do you like him?" She questioned her.  
"I...uhm," Looking at her, she swallowed, "Yes, I do like him." Elena answered nervously.

Mrs Salvatore sighed to herself, stepping off of the ice as she sat on the seat, pulling her skates off as she packed them into her bag. Biting her lip, the brunette took her skates off, packing them into her backpack. Grabbing her uggs, she pulled them on. The problem was that she liked him WAY too much.

"Elena, can I give you some advice?" Getting up, she looked over at Elena as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder.  
"Y..yeah." The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip.  
"Damon doesn't...always react to people, the way he is with you. If you like him and don't want him hurt, leave him be honey or do something about it."

Elena watched as Mrs Salvatore walked out and let out a shaky breath. Maybe she was right? Sitting on the steps, she swallowed and bit her thumb, thinking about it. Of course she liked him. She was always thinking about him. He made her giddy, he made her happy. She did like him, she couldn't leave him. He made her happy. What was she going to do?

* * *

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror, her breathing erratic as she tried to calm herself down. This was it. This was the big day. Looking at the costume she was wearing, she swallowed. It was a dark royal blue covered in glitter, reaching mid thigh as the sleeve came down between her fingers and wrapped around, going back up to her wrist. Her hair was up in a bun, her make-up dark and glittered, her lips covered in a light gloss. Placing her hands on her hips, she hunched over, taking deep breath as she looked down at her skates that she had washed and they were now pure white.

Rubbing her throat, she closed her eyes, tears gathering in her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She could do this. Sure it was the first time she skated without her mom and dad, but she could do it. They gave her hope, they gave her faith. Rubbing her hands together, she walked out of the changing rooms and up the hall towards the rink room. Stepping inside, she looked around at all of the other competitors on the ice and walked over, stepping onto the ice as she glided slowly. She could do this, couldn't she? Feeling sick, she moved over to the edge, holding onto the side, feeling dizzy and gripped the side. Feeling hands over hers, she looked up seeing Mrs Salvatore, giving her a comforting smile as she smiled back sadly, letting out a breath as she breathed through it.

"You can do this sweetie. They are supporting you. You just have to have faith." Mrs Salvatore told her.  
"It's so hard." She whispered hoarsely, tears glazing her eyes as she looked down.  
"I know it is. It's going to be." Rubbing her hands gently, she squeezed them.  
"I don't know if I can do this."  
"You can do this Elena. You think I would have been training you if I thought different?"  
"You felt sorry for me." Elena told her, laughing as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
"No, I'd heard what a wonderful girl you were from Damon."  
"Wha...what?" She looked up, shock in her eyes.  
"You think I just found you?" She shook her head, laughing softly, "He's been transfixed on you for longer than you know."  
"He never..."  
"Said? He wouldn't," She told her, smiling weakly, "I know I told you to stay away from him and you did, but I was wrong. It's obvious you feel someting for eachother."

Mrs Salvatore reached up wiping her tears and gave her cheek a pat, smiling comfortingly as Elena smiled, wiping at her tears, letting out a breath as she looked over her shoulder at the other skaters. Looking back around, she went wide eyed as she seen all her friends walking in and sitting in the stands. A few minutes later, she seen Damon walk in and swallowed.

"Your going to do great out there. Chin up. Your make-up is fine, you look beautiful. Now be the girl I trained you to be."  
"I'll do it."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

The water was hot, boiling hot. The sound of soap foam fizzling through her ears. It was peaceful, just her, all alone with the silence. Closing her eyes, the brunette hummed under her breath and tapped her hands against the water, creating a splashing sound. All she was doing was reliving the skating competition yesterday. The day where all the truths came flooding out. About her friends and Damon. It was a day that even in 2 years time, it would be unforgettable.

* * *

Stretching, she took a deep breath and pulled her leg behind her, stretching it as she watched the other skaters. The time was now or never. She could do this and she was going to prove it to herself. Stepping off of the ice, she slowly made her way down the hall, balancing herself. Getting to the changing rooms, she sat down on the bench. This was horror. All of the waiting. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she rubbed her thighs, getting nervous the more time ticked by.

"Elena?" Looking up, her heart raced as she swallowed.  
"Damon..." She got to her feet, keeping herself balanced.  
"You look beautiful." He commented, walking closer.  
"Damon," Tears glazed her eyes, "I'm so sorry." She replied sadly.  
"Elena..."  
"I should have stayed with you, made the time. I treated you like you don't matter and god, you do. You mean more to me than I ever could have thought in my life. Like... you're like this new light that walked into my life."

Walking over, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her close as she leaned into him, already feeling a lot calmer. Inhaling his scent, she buried her face further into his neck as he smiled, holding himself back from kissing her shoulder.

"Today is about you, alright? That's all that matters."  
"Hmmm, I talked to you're mom." Elena responded.  
"Yeah?" He rubbed his hand down her back lightly.  
"Told me a few things."  
"I love you're costume." He commented, avoiding the subject as he ran his hand over her hip, grinning. A conversation for another time then.  
"I bet you do. Its short and skimpy." She puled back with a laugh, looking up at him, "I'm glad you came today."

He stroked his hands down her arms, looking her over as he placed a kiss on her forehead, trying not to ruin her perfected make-up.

"My ma encouraged me." He admitted, taking her hands and kissing them.  
"Well, I'm happy you decided to, it means a lot to me. My own personal doctor in the stands."  
"Yeah, here to fix every pain." He gave her a genuine smile.  
"You're doing a fine job so far." She whispered to him.

"Elena Gilbert!" The voice flowed through the speakers.  
"Oh..." She began feeling nerves again as he kissed her nose.  
"You are going to be amazing, I know you."  
"Thank you Damon." Kissing his cheek, she turned o walk.  
"Hey..."  
"Yes?" She turned back o him.  
"If you get nervous, just look a me."  
"I will." She smiled, walking out.

* * *

The brunette fell onto the bench, moaning in pain and smiled as she heard the crowd still roaring from her performance. Slipping off the skates as quick as she could, she cried out in pain. Her ankle was already swollen and bruised, black and blue. She moved wrong and twised it, not that anyone noticed since she made it work into her routine

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked, running over as Elena quickly hid her foot.  
"Hey guys."  
"You did good Elena." Matt smiled.  
"Thanks Mat."  
"So, what's Salvatore 'the dick' doing here?" Tyler questioned.  
"Being a puppy and following his mommy around."  
"Dick." They all laughed as Elena glared.

"Stop it!"  
"What's the matter Lena?" Bonnie asked in confusion.  
"Damon is here because of ME! Because I asked him!"  
"Why would you do that?" Matt scoffed.  
"Because I like him! He's my friend! If you're going to keep this up, I don't want to see any of you, got it?"  
"The announcements are about to be told! Get ready!"

Elena stared up a the speaker as she pulled her skates back on. Ignoring the pain, she got up and walked pass them, returning to the rink area. All the skaters waited, their coaches reassuring them that they had it in the bag. Letting out a breath, she leaned against the wall. This was going to take forever.

"In 3rd place, we have... Cassie Richmond!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as the redhead made her way onto the ice, collecting her bronze trophy as she smiled and took a bow. Rubbing her temples, she watched as she lefT the ice and made her way back to her coach. Only the top 3 get through to the next round.

"In 2nd place, we have... Louise Jenner!"

Placing her hand on her stomach, she went wide eyed as her nerves got the best of her. She had to do it, she had to or this was it. Her last chance. She watched the girl take her silver trophy and sash, before leaving the ice again.

"And finally in first place, we have..."

The room suddenly moved in slow motion, everyone's anticipation building up. One question was left remaining, one question that everyone had in their mind. Who was going to rise and who was going to fall?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! :D

Shauna

xxx


End file.
